Could This Be Love?
by xspirit.shinobix
Summary: As Hinata falls into a feverish cold, Neji realizes what makes his heart pound. NejiHina Oneshot


**A/N: Pwahaha, I am back, with more oddly adorable paring one-shots. This time, it's NejiHina. Yes, I know. Incest. Go drink some warm tea if it makes your weak stomach churn, fools! **

**I tried to make both of them as in-character as I could. **

**And yes, I know the title is cliched. Bite me. Owo **

**...That was my horrible attempt at an emoticon, by the way. Nonetheless, please enjoy the story.**

**Could This Be Love?**

**by xspirit.shinobix**

"Hinata-sama, I think that's enough for the day."

Coughing profusely, the Hyuuga heiress struggled to stand up. Beads of sweat rolled down her smooth face, some dripping to the ground below her like raindrops. "N-Neji-niisan…-" Before she could say more, a series of long, crackly coughs erupted from her throat. She took a couple of deep, heavy breaths, before continuing. "I want to train m-more—"

Hyuuga Neji glared at her with reproachful eyes filled with irritation and concern, a face that was now one of his trademark expressions whenever his cousin did something to worry him. "Train? You're in no position to say that; your condition is so bad you can barely stand!" He stepped through the forest where the two Hyuugas trained in their free time. It was a perfect spot; somewhere only they trained in secretly, as both preferred training in peace. Even Hiashi, Hinata's father, didn't know of the place. He would definitely disapprove, as he _despised_ secrets and the sort, but that didn't stop the two. From compatibly working and training together, both their skill and proficiency in fighting had increased steadily, to their joy. Not only did their skill boost up, their bond of friendship strengthened as well.

Neji stood before the kunoichi who was now, to his distress, coughing and breathing heavily, with a bright red blush covering her pale features. Letting out a sigh, he pulled her up, motioning her to a nearby tree where a cool shade enveloped it.

"Wait, what're you-" Hinata stammered tiredly, letting out a cough between every other word. Ignoring her protests, he put his forehead to hers. She gave an audible gasp; his touch was like ice, worsening the cold sweat that squeezed out from every inch of her body. Perhaps she did have a cold; but nothing to stop her from training. Moments later, a sigh of realization came from him.

"I knew it." Neji muttered. "You have a high fever. I must've been too hard on you for the past few days…"

"N-no, Neji-niisan, that's not—" she replied back weakly. She would've said more, but noticed that his head had never left her forehead, as she saw his face only inches away from hers. The blush on her face deepened, though it fortunately went unnoticed by him.

"Um…Neji-niisan, you can stop checking my temperature now…" she murmured quietly a few moments later, as if too embarrassed to say it out loud. Her timid character and shy personality had never left her; years ago, she concluded that even after gaining as much confidence she could, the hesitant, quiet side of her would never quite disappear.

Swiftly, he swung his head back, stuttering in the process – as Hinata had once acted like - , to his chagrin. "O-oh, forgive me for that, Hinata-sama, I—" he trailed off, knowing nothing else could be said, other than a quick word of apology. Strangely, he never noticed keeping his head against hers for some seconds too long; somehow, it had felt so relaxing to the touch – as if he could stay like that forever.

After a long pause, Neji cleared his throat to break the heavy silence. "Hinata-sama, we should stop with the training. I admit you have grown a lot stronger, but forcing your body to cooperate when it's plagued by a fever is nothing but foolishness."

Perhaps his words had been too harsh, but Neji couldn't calmly oblige to her weak pleas; his concern for her took over. He wouldn't stop fretting until he saw her resting away in her comfortable room.

Hinata opened her mouth, as if wanting to give a complaint, but after a pause, she closed it, and nodded her head reluctantly. Softly, she let out a weak chuckle.

"Eh?" Neji furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You…you're…" she giggled again, though only to be followed by a series of rattling coughs. "You act just like an anxious parent…" she repeated once she had recovered from coughing.

He felt an odd twinge inside of him, though he was too caught up in his concern to decipher the sudden, unknown feeling. "Funny, but I'll take it as a compliment for worrying over you." He smiled. "Let us be on our way, Hinata-sama. He offered a hand.

Grasping it, she struggled to stand up, but to no avail. Giving a blush, she lowered her head. "Uh…Neji-niisan, I'm afraid I just don't have the strength to walk…"

Letting out a sigh, he turned around, crouched to his knees, and let out his arms. She looked at him in surprise. "It can't be helped. Here, get on my back."

"N-no, Neji-niisan, I wouldn't want to be an encumbrance to you—I-I can walk, it's not a big deal, really--!" she tried protesting, but his serious, worried expression remained constant, though it now had a tint of embarrassment. Perhaps he regretted being so nice and considerate, seeing as his overall reputation and attitude is that of an aloof, somewhat-cold guy among his peers. Realizing that, a small smile formed from her lips, as she wrapped her arms around him.

Unknowingly, A red hue appeared on Neji's face. "Hold on tight, then." Slowly, he stood up, giving Hinata a piggy-back ride. He was surprised to see how light she was; so light and so frail. He made a self-note to check up on her meals to see if she ate a considerate amount every day.

"Oh, great…I'm acting so over-protective over her…it shouldn't my concern whether she eats the right amount all the time." He mumbled under his breath. "What am I, her father…?"

Hinata lifted her head slightly. "Did you say something, Neji-niisan?"

"A-ah, no, nothing, Hinata-sama. Nothing at all." He replied unconvincingly; luckily, Hinata paid no mind to it as she dropped her head on his shoulder.

Neji turned his head.

He had always noticed her soft complexion, or her long, silky hair, or her big pale eyes…though never this close. After his feeble attempt at trying to dissuade her, she had fallen asleep, from her fever and lack of stamina. Her face had turned somewhat pale, but there was still the daintiness that she had always had. Oddly, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. And oddly, he had no idea why.

--

The sky had darkened considerably, causing Neji to quicken his pace slightly, but not too much to disrupt Hinata's slumber. After a few more minutes of walking, the two Hyuugas finally reached the household. Opening the door, he slowly crept in, afraid that Hiashi might angrily question to why his daughter was somewhat unconscious. He hoped that by now, he was already asleep.

"Onii-san?"

Neji hurled his head to the direction of the voice.

"H-Hanabi-sama…"

Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi, stood in her pajama, apparently on her way to bed. He gave an audible gulp, as her pupil-less stare penetrated through him.

"What're you doing up so late?" Neji's other cousin shifted her head to the side, noticing the girl behind him. "…Eh?" she pointed her finger at Hinata. "Is that Hinata nee-san?" she shook her head. "Don't tell me you guys have been training in secret…"

"W-well, yes…" Neji muttered nervously. "Look, Hanabi—"

"Hanabi-_sama_," she corrected with a playful grin. Personally, Hanabi had never liked the formal suffix, but at times, she loved to annoy Neji about it, as she was – albeit younger than he was– in a higher class than him.

Neji merely rolled his eyes, yet was somewhat scared; Hanabi had the tendency to rattle on him. '_And as usual, Hiashi'll explode in an angry lecture of how unfilial it is to do things alone and without permission…'_

"Hanabi-'sama'…" he repeated. "I know we're not necessarily allowed to train together…at this hour, to add to that, but Hinata-sama's sick with a high fever and continuous coughing. I think we should just forget about this, and try and relieve her of her cold."

Hanabi was worried for her sister, she had to admit. Not to mention she disliked Hiashi's way of degrading Hinata's character and ability. She knew he was bound to complain about her frailty. Finally, she gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I won't rat on you." She motioned her head upstairs. "Outou-san thinks that Hinata was out with her friends, and you just training alone. He's sleeping, so try your best not to wake him. First, let's take Hinata nee-san to her room."

Neji gave a nod as he carried her upstairs, careful not to make a sound, for Hiashi was never a deep-sleeper. After a couple of cautious steps, the two reached her room. Looking around, Hanabi quietly told him that she was heading to the bathroom to get some soaked towels and medicine.

…Leaving Hinata and Neji alone.

Tiredly, he set Hinata down delicately on her futon after sliding the door closed. Looking around, he turned on a small lamp besides him to offer him some light.

"Getting yourself sick like this…how irresponsible of you, Hinata-sama…" Neji mumbled to himself. "You just can't stop making me worry, can you?"

He watched her flushed face, her lips slightly parting as she breathed softly in her sleep. Almost instinctively, his hand reached for her. There was a slight pause, before his hand rested on her forehead, pushing away the locks of indigo hair away from her warm face. He bit his lip.

It was true; a deep, dark hatred was directed fully towards the Hyuuga Heiress after his father was killed. Her lack of strength, both mentally and physically, and her hesitative personality only added to his loathing. As part of the Main branch, he held a long-lasting grudge against her. During the Chuunin Exams, he had the intention of taking away her life. Fortunately to her and perhaps himself, the malicious act was stopped before he could knock her down.

Then, there was his match with Uzumaki Naruto.

After his defeat, and after the blonde boy's inspiring words, the hatred evaporated from his heart. As he looked at Hiashi bowing to him as he was in the infirmary, he smiled; a real smile, perhaps for the first time since his father's death. After the incident, Neji had no time to give a real apology to Hinata, due to Orochimaru's invasion. Then, suddenly, Sasuke's betrayal dragged him away from Konoha, leaving him at a near-fatal state. Everything was too fast for him.

That was only two or so years ago. And now, his deep concern for the girl sleeping before her wouldn't disappear, even if he was watching her safely in bed. How much has he changed…or better yet, how much of his feelings toward this girl changed?

Suddenly, an odd urge came over him. "I…" he gave a gulp. "I…I can always find out."

Darkness surrounded the two, but the deep flush on Neji's face was evident. His hand still resting on Hinata's forehead, he slowly lowered his head, until his face was only inches away from hers.

'_Hinata-sama…is truly beautiful…' _his mind was in a fuzz haze as he felt his own heart thump loudly; it was a wonder how Hiashi didn't wake up from the sound of his heatbeat. _'W-wait, what am I doing? To just suddenly kis..s…'_

He closed his eyes and dipped his face, only a centimeter separating his lips from hers—

"Nii-san…" a voice called out from behind him.

A cold bead of sweat trickled down his face as his heart jumped.

That Hanabi just HAD to interrupt everything he did, didn't she?

"I brought the medicine and towels." She whispered, holding them up. "Sorry for taking so long; I couldn't find the medicine." She tip-toed her way in the room, softly sliding the door closed behind her. 

Apparently, Hanabi hadn't seen what Neji was about to do. He only gave a curt nod, still having not recovered from his initial surprise.

Oddly, he was somewhat relieved that she had interrupted; he felt that he had just been awoken from a daze. If Hanabi hadn't barged in, what would've happened? A kiss? A prickly feeling came up his spine as he thought of the possible outcomes.

Throughout the rest of the night, he started at the sickly girl before her, resting away in her bed.

--

"Neji-niisan?"

Neji awoke with a start.

"Ah, you're awake now."

Rubbing his eyes, he lifted up his head drowsily. Sunlight shone through the windows; morning had already begun. Glancing up, he noticed Hinata had already woken up and was sitting up on her bed. Thinking back, he realized that as he sat on a chair and watching over her, he had fallen asleep, leaning on the bed.

Pushing himself off the bed, he sat upright. "Oh, sorry about that…I shouldn't have fallen asleep on your bed…" he scratched his chin embarrassingly. Hinata only gave a kind smile.

"It's alright, Neji-niisan." She saw him looking around for Hanabi. "Hanabi is already on a mission, and Otou-san is out to buy more medicine for my cold."

Clearing his throat, he observed her condition. "You seem to be feeling better, Hinata-sama."

She gave a nod. "Yes, I do feel much better; I might even be able to train again." She giggled at his usual stern expression.

"Don't worry, I'll rest for today and get rid of my cold." She grasped her hands together softly. "Truthfully, I want to thank you."

Neji's eyes widened. "Eh?"

"You and Hanabi were working so hard to get me better…I feel so glad to have such caring people who love me." She smiled. "If it weren't for you, I'd be twice as worse than I was before."

"W-well, it wasn't that much, all I did was just watch over you, Hinata-sama-" Neji stammered in protest, shaking his head.

"To go so far as to carry me all the way back home and watch over me through the night…Thank you." Her grateful smile almost blew him away.

'_God DAMMIT, Hinata-sama's smile is just…too warm and innocent…!'_

He sighed. Could this be love?

Hinata cocked her head to the side as her cousin let out a sigh. "Neji-niisan, is something wrong?"

All the blood rose to his cheeks, burning up. He shook his head vigorously in denial, trying to get rid of the ever-so-noticeable blush.

With a confused expression, Hinata put a hand to his cheek. Strangely, at the touch, a warm, bubbly feeling erupted from her heart. She paid no mind to it; after all Neji's done for her, his well-being was her top priority. "Perhaps you caught my cold…are you sure you're alright?"

Coincidentally, Neji felt the same, unknown emotion as well. He, on the other hand, only blushed further, enough fall out of his chair.

As his head began to spin from all the blood rising to his face, he could hear Hinata's worried voice.

"Eek! N-N-Neji-niisan, are you o-ok?! Neji-niisan!"

Her comical, jittery, yet affectionate voice…

Yes, this is definitely love.

**A/N: The cheesiness of this story will devour you all. Be very afraid. Pwahahaha!**

* * *

* * *


End file.
